El secret de ľenllaç
El secret de ľenllaç és el capítol 6 de la temporada 3 de la sèrie Coses de Germanes i el capítol 22 en total. Es va estrenar el 19 de novembre del 2017. Argument El capítol comença en un record del passat, on el 0 fa una fusió mental teremedosiana a la Mila mentre està ocult. Ara, al novembre, la Mila està caminant tranquiŀlament cap a casa seva. Quan hi entra, troba uns sorolls semblants als ďuna relació sexual a la seva habitació. La Mila obre la porta a poc a poc i troba en Josep Maria 22 i la Meŀlina fotent al llit de ľhabitació, i el 22 diu: “Ei, Mila, potser ťagrada ľespectacle?”. La Mila se sorprèn i no sap què dir, el 22 diu: “Toca el 2 ďaquí i deixa’ns sols!” i la Mila encara se sorprèn més. Llavors ľescena canvia a “un altre món”, on la companya de pis de la Mila, ľAisha, envia missatges a la Mila amb el WhatsApp i després la truca, però ella no li respon. Són les 22 hores de la nit, i ľAisha es preocupa. Dues hores més tard, a les 0 hores, el 22 rep una trucada del 0 qui li diu que no sap on és la Mila i pregunta si ell en sap alguna cosa. Mentrestant, ľAisha truca a Urgències dels Tres Turons. Tanmateix, tampoc saben on és ella. El 22 diu a la 07 que ningú troba la Mila ni saben on és ella. Ningú ho sap, i el 22 es comença a preocupar… Urgències dels Tres Turons es mobilitza i decideixen avisar la policia, ja que estan molt preocupats. La policia comença a buscar, i el 22 ha tornat a la 07 per controlar les accions de les autoritats amb la tecnologia de la nau. El 0 també ajuda el 22 accedint a les càmeres de seguretat de tota Barcelona, i després ďuna gran recerca, el 22 i el 0 arriben a la conclusió que la Mila no es troba a Barcelona ni segurament a la Terra. En un altre món, la Mila diu al 22: “Una mica de respecte, les educadores no permetran pas això!” i el 22 li diu: “Vols unir-te?”. La Mila diu: “Què⁇” i el 22 diu: “Meŀlina, ťimportaria tenir una noia més amb nosaltres?”. La Mila diu: “Tu no ets així…” i el 22 li diu: “No em diguis que no en tens ganes!”. La Meŀlina diu: “El teu antic company de pis ťestà proposant venir aquí amb nosaltres, però jo et proposaré una cosa molt millor: si vols saber respostes, dóna-me’n tu una…”, i la Mila no entén res. El 22 diu: “No recordes la fusió mental?” i la Mila diu: “Què?”. La Meŀlina li diu al 22: “Ets lliure ďexplicar-li-ho”, i el 22 diu: “Fa un temps el meu germà et va fer una fusió mental teremedosiana, i en aquell moment els vostres cervells es van connectar. Forma part de les habilitats teremedosianes, la meva espècie. És a dir, tens una petita còpia del seu cervell en el teu cervell. I la volem!”… La Mila diu: “Per què la vols tu?” i el 22 diu: “Aquesta informació no te la puc donar”. La Mila diu: “Potser perquè tu no ets en Josep Maria, ja que ell no té germans…” i el 22 diu: “Meŀlina, agafa-la, ho farem de la manera difícil…”. La Mila diu: “No!” però la Meŀlina agafa la Mila evitant que es mogui, i el 22 s’apropa a ella i li fa forçadament un petó. Llavors el 22 cau al terra, i la Mila obre els ulls i a les seves pupiŀles hi ha les lletres “FEF”. El “22” revela ser en Jordi Alejos García que estava disfressat, i la Mila diu: “Jordi Alejos García, creies que no la protegiria?”. En Jordi Alejos García diu: “Qui ets?” i la Mila diu: “Sóc el 0-Mila”. En Jordi Alejos García no entén res, i la Mila diu: “La part del cervell del 0 ha pres el control del meu cos i ara sóc una espècie de clon ďell. És a dir, per començar, toquem el 2 ďaquesta simulació de la merda, i després, Torchwood s’encarregarà de tot!”. En Jordi Alejos García diu: “Torchwood?” i la Mila diu: “La FEF ja no existeix, havíem de triar un nom. I ara, porteu-me a casa!”. En Jordi Alejos García diu: “I un be negre!” i dobles de les educadores Sandra, Eli, Anna i Merche agafen la Mila evitant que es mogui, mentre la Meŀlina diu a en Jordi Alejos García: “Que ľAndrea vingui cap aquí”. Mentrestant, al món real, un grup de policies es troba reunit amb ľequip de Tres Turons, i diuen que no han trobat la Mila enlloc, no obstant això encara estan buscant per tot arreu. Des de la 07, el 22 i el 0 també estan fent la mateixa recerca, no obstant això ells utilitzen uns paràmetres més extensos, és a dir, busquen per tota la Terra i els planetes del Sistema Solar que es troben a ľabast dels sensors de la 07. Finalment, el 22 diu: “El món paraŀlel!” i el 0 diu: “Vols anar cap allà? Ens trobarem tota la flota de ľAndrea ensenyant les seves dents!”. El 22 diu: “ĽAndrea és aquí, i a més, tenim ľajuda ďen Yusma!” però el 0 diu que ha intentat contactar amb en Yusma però no ha obtingut resposta, és a dir, no poden comptar amb en Yusma. La Carla diu: “I a més no sabem si en Yusma és de confiança o no!”, i el 22 finalment diu: “Ell sap tot, heu de tenir la certesa. Per això és que ara ens n’anirem cap al món paraŀlel. Voleu salvar la Mila? Doncs som-hi!”. La nau 07 entra en curvatura rumb al forat de cuc bajorà, per anar després al món paraŀlel. I a la Terra falsa, ľAndrea i en Jordi Alejos García tenen la Mila lligada en un llit i la porten fins a la comissaria de policia simulada, on en realitat és la sortida de la simulació… ĽAndrea i en Jordi Alejos García porten la Mila a una habitació, i en Jordi Alejos García diu a ľAndrea: “Sobretot no toquis la Mila, no sé què m’ha fet amb els poders ďaquell extraterrestre!”. ĽAndrea diu: “M’estàs dient que ťha fet alguna cosa estranya?” i en Jordi Alejos García diu: “Saps què és?”. ĽAndrea diu: “No, però és millor prevenir que guarir. És a dir, tampoc em toquis tu a mi!”. Però la Mila diu: “Va, com si ara fos això possible!” i fa alguna cosa amb els ulls, i amb això, en Jordi Alejos García agafa ľAndrea i li fa un petó. ĽAndrea cau al terra inconscient, i la Mila diu: “La teva bellesa no és la nostra perdició, és la teva!”. En Jordi Alejos García també cau al terra inconscient, i la Mila diu: “Per què esteu dormint? No ha acabat la diversió-diversió-diversió…”. Llavors ella també es queda inconscient, esgotada. Mentrestant, la 07 arriba a la Terra del món paraŀlel amb el dispositiu de camuflatge per fer-se invisibles, i de moment no han trobat cap obstacle. La 07 analitza la Terra, i la Carla diu: “És estrany que ľAndrea no hagi contra-atacat…”. Però el 0 diu: “Aquí hi tenim la resposta: estic detectant ľAndrea, la Mila i un altre home en un punt de la contrapart de la península Ibèrica…” i el 22 diu: “En Jordi Alejos García, suposo”. La Carla diu: “Això és més estrany: estic detectant energia teremedosiana per tot arreu en aquella habitació!” i el 0 diu: “Ja sé el que volen: volen la informació del meu cervell, i el meu petit programa ďautodefensa s’ha activat!”… A ľhabitació, en Jordi Alejos García i ľAndrea desperten, i veuen que la Mila es troba inconscient. ĽAndrea diu: “Va, ràpid, lliga-la!” i en Jordi Alejos García ho fa. ĽAndrea diu: “En realitat, tot i que el petó te ľha programat ell, m’ha agradat molt!” i en Jordi Alejos García diu: “Vols repetir-ho?”. ĽAndrea diu: “Primer hem ďacabar la nostra feina amb ella” i ells dos lliguen la Mila al llit. La Mila llavors desperta, i els seus ulls tornen a ser normals. La Mila diu: “Què ha passat?” i llavors veu en Jordi Alejos García i ľAndrea. La Mila mira en Jordi Alejos García i diu: “Et conec…”, i llavors comença a recordar la seva veritable vida i les 5 germanes segrestades pel propi Jordi Alejos García. En Jordi Alejos García veu que el seu pla cada vegada s’enfonsa més, i la Meŀlina entra a ľhabitació. La Mila la mira i diu: “Tu… ets la meva germana!”, però la Meŀlina diu: “No, nena bleda, no sóc la teva germana, sóc la germana ďuna altra Mila… una Mila molt millor!”. Llavors la porta torna a obrir-se i hi apareix una altra Mila… la Mila del món paraŀlel. Ella diu a la seva germana: “Ets la meva germana petita, i ťhaig ďensenyar moltes coses…” i la Meŀlina se sorprèn. La Mila del món paraŀlel diu: “Encara no entenc com podeu ser tan rucs, no em veieu la mà?” i ensenya una esfera de transport a la seva mà. Llavors de ľesfera hi surt en Yusma amb un fàser i comença un tiroteig… Quan ľequip de ľAndrea i en Jordi Alejos García està guanyant el tiroteig, ľequip de la 07 arriba i ajuda les dues Miles i en Yusma. El 22 diu: “Dos nosaltres, dues Miles…” i en Yusma diu: “Ja ho veus”. La Mila del món paraŀlel diu: “Yusma, utilitza la bola de transport!” i en Yusma entra a la bola de transport i comença a disparar des ďallà. ĽAndrea agafa un dispositiu de teleportació entre universos i desapareix, possiblement se’n va al món normal per continuar el seu treball i la seva missió. En Jordi Alejos García i la Meŀlina també se’n van amb altres dispositius semblants. De sobte les dues Miles, el 22 i el 0 són teletransportats a bord de ľesfera de transport, on en Yusma pregunta: “Quina és la meva Mila?” i la Mila del món paraŀlel fa un petó a en Yusma com a resposta. El 22 diu: “Hem ďanar a la meva nau” i en Yusma diu: “ĽAndrea us perseguirà, però jo us protegiré, és a dir, vindré amb vosaltres a la vostra nau fins estar en un punt de ľespai del vostre univers…”. El 22 accepta, truca a la Carla i diu: “Transporteu-nos a bord de la 07, tota la bola de transport”. En Yusma ajuda la 07 per tornar a casa amb seguretat, i quan han arribat al forat de cuc, en Yusma i la Mila del món paraŀlel diuen adéu als oficials de la FEF, i se’n van amb la seva esfera de transport. La 07 torna a casa, i quan han arribat a la Terra, el 22 diu: “Hem de tornar al passat, hi ha un gran embolic allà a baix!” referint-se al caos a la Terra amb la policia sobre la desaparició de la Mila… El 22 diu a la Mila: “Et donarem Retcon, no recordaràs res…” però aquesta vegada, la Mila diu: “Vull recordar, recordo tot, recordo la meva família!”. El 22 se sorprèn, i la Mila diu: “Tu… has estat tu, m’has ajudat a recordar qui sóc!”. El 22 diu: “Tenim un problema…”, però el 0 diu: “Potser sí que li hem de donar Retcon…” i duu una xeringa. El 22 diu: “Ja ťentenc…” i el 0 s’apropa a la Mila per injectar-li Retcon. La Mila diu: “No!” però el 22 diu: “Creu-me, sóc el primer que vull que ho sàpigues i que visquis feliç, però haig de fer això per salvar-te i protegir-te. Algun dia tot això sortirà a la llum!”. El 0 injecta Retcon a la Mila, i després activen el retorn al passat. Una llum blanca recorre la Terra, i en Jordi Alejos García diu: “Sí!” mentre el 22 diu: “Tornem al passat ara!”. Quan el retorn al passat ha acabat, el 22 i la Mila són transportats a les seves cases, i ningú recorda res de la desaparició de la Mila. Al cau de ľAndrea, en Jordi Alejos García diu a ľAndrea: “Sí, ho he aconseguit, han tornat al passat!” i ľAndrea només diu: “Què ha passat?”. Llavors en Jordi Alejos García fa un petó a ľAndrea, i després es fan un altre petó llarg. I a la 07, el 0 diu: “El Retcon no desfà pas les fusions mentals teremedosianes, és a dir, la Mila que ara està a la Terra és la Mila que ha estat al món paraŀlel i que ha recordat les seves germanes i el segrestador, en Jordi Alejos García. Tot i que no pot recordar-ho conscientment, aquests records continuen al seu subconscient i algun dia ella recordarà tot de nou…” i acaba el capítol. Categoria:Capítols en:The Mind Meld's Secret es:El secreto del enlace fr:Le secret du lien gl:O segredo da ligazón it:Il segreto del collegamento pt:O segredo da ligação ro:Secretul legăturii ru:Секрет слияния